Blood Stained Kisses
by Midnight Sky
Summary: A/U, Paths of the Dead. Aragorn contemplates something he notices about Legolas while they are sitting around the campfire...Little does he know that Legolas is thinking about him, too. Slash, major angst.


Blood Stained Kisses.

By:Kaiya(The Magic of Immortality)

Disclaimer: I have used actual quotes from 'Return of the King' and no, I do not own 'Lord of the Rings' or any of the characters. They all belong to Mr. Tolkien. 

WARNING: Major Slash. Don't say I didn't warn you..

****************

Darkness rested over the camp. Most of the Dúnedain were resting, having 

walked many miles within the past weeks, from their homes in the north all the way 

to Gondor. Gimli was asleep, stout as any dwarf could be, he was exhausted. 

Aragorn and Legolas were sitting by the fire, thinking their own thoughts. The Paths 

of the Dead made one more weary, it seemed. Legolas looked behind the camp. The 

Dead were still behind them, hiding in the shadows. He could not see any lights, but 

he thought they lived in darkness for many years, so it would not be a real change, 

even following the heir of Islidur...His thoughts turned to Frodo and Sam. It had 

been only thirteen days sense their departure. He missed them terribly. 

" I wonder whatever came of Frodo and Sam..." Legolas said to himself, not 

expecting an answer. 

" I think they're all right, as long as they stay together." Aragorn answered, 

surprising Legolas. Legolas nodded. 

" Sam will take care of Frodo, even if it means starving himself." He replied, 

looking at Aragorn. Aragorn smiled, remembering moments after they left Bree. 

" That I believe." He said quietly. " Samwise will see that the Ring falls into 

the Cracks of Doom." 

Legolas shuddered. " Name not that place!" he said. " It gives me a horrible feeling." 

" Same with I..." he trailed off. " But I would of gone with him, right until the 

end." Aragorn looked weary and grieved. 

" I know you would." Legolas said. " But would the Ring have the same effect 

as it did with...Boromir?" 

They did not talk much about Boromir, first, because the grief was still near, and 

other things had kept them from talking leisurely. Aragorn sighed. 

" Alas, it might..." he answered sadly. " While we here in Lorien, Galadriel had 

spoken to me...She said that the Fellowship would soon break apart. I was not to 

hinder it. I believe she knew it would happen if we had followed Frodo on that day..." 

he trailed off. " I think it was best Frodo and Sam went by themselves. This is their 

Quest, and we have done our best to help them." Aragorn yawned. A sudden 

piercing wind began blowing. The fire went out, and all was dark. Legolas looked 

around. He could barely see Aragorn's shape in the dark. He shivered, as the wind 

brought cold air. 

" I feel something evil in this wind." He muttered. 

" We should stay near, to keep ourselves warm." Aragorn said. He got up and 

sat down next to Legolas. His hand accidentally touched Legolas as he sat. Legolas 

trembled at the touch. There was something in Aragorn he had not noticed before. 

Dirty, he looked, and weary, but Aragorn had something inside of him that Legolas 

could not name. Royalty? No, that he knew. What on Middle-Earth was it? He sighed. 

Aragorn lay back, gazing to the sky. It was dark, and the moon was 

shadowed, but one lone star shone in the eastern sky. 

" _Elen síla lúmenn..._" He whispered to himself in the High Elven tongue. 

" A star shines..." a voice answered. Aragorn looked at Legolas in surprise. 

" I knew not that you know the Ancient Tongue." He said with a glint in his 

eye. Legolas smiled. 

" I know a great deal, Aragorn, that you did not know." He answered, 

chuckling. His blue eyes shone in the light of the star, two deep pools of grace. 

Something caught Aragorn off guard. He had not seen before the depth of his 

eyes, the knowledge from his long life, the wisdom from past mistakes, and 

something that looked familiar to Aragorn, but he could not name. It reminded him 

of something he had seen long ago. But this 'something' that Aragorn saw did not 

look glad- it looked like longing, and hope, mixed into one terrible emotion that 

would plague one forever. Aragorn shuddered. The beauty of this elven being was 

shortening his breath. Not only his eyes, but is supple lips, his perfect body, and the 

aura of immortality that surrounded him. Aragorn wondered when he first began to 

fall for his elven companion. _But what of Arwen?_ The question came from his heart. 

Aragorn gazed into the ashes of the old fire, deep in thought. This love for Legolas 

had grown deeper then his love for the elven princess. Would she understand? 

Maybe, thought Aragorn, but maybe she wouldn't. He would not want the whole 

house of Elrond raging against him. Arwen had the power of 'bewitching' so to speak, 

with her beauty, to agree with her on almost anything. She would get all of Rivendell 

on his heels. He sighed. His imagination was getting away from him. He looked over 

at Legolas, who had finally fallen asleep next to him. He smiled as he watched 

Legolas's peaceful face. How could one being, over a thousand years old, still look 

young and beautiful? 

Aragorn was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard shouts from the 

Dúnedain.

" The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead!" 

Aragorn arose, waving his arms. " Awake, Gimli and Legolas! Its time to ride!" 

Legolas jumped up and onto his horse, while a grumbling Gimli climbed on after him. 

Aragorn launched himself onto his own horse, and the group started riding at full 

speed. " To Lebennin we ride!" 

" Lebennin..." Legolas whispered. 

Gimli noticed his whisper. " What of it?" he asked, his beard flying in his face. 

And Legolas sang;

" _Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui_

In the green fields of Lebennin!

Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea

The white lilies sway,

And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfrin

In the wind from the Sea!

" Green are those fields in the songs of my people, but I only see gray wastes in 

front of us." He said softly. " We are nearing the Sea, I can feel it. Alas, did the Lady 

of the Wood not tell me to beware?" 

Aragorn heard these words spoken by Legolas. " Worry not, my friend." He 

said to him. " Worrying takes much energy, and you will need it later. Battle 

approaches." 

" But is that not why you called the Dead?!" Gimli cried. " I was hoping to rest 

more today. These Path's are making me strangely weary. Alas, it is not so." 

" Pelagir lies ahead," said Aragorn " rest while you can, Gimli son of Glóin. We 

shall need your axe." Gimli sighed, and did not answer. 

" And what of my bow, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. " For I fear that this may be 

my last battle on this earth." 

Aragorn looked at him. " And why do you think this?" he asked hesitantly, fully 

knowing the answer. 

" Aragorn, you know what Lady Galadriel said. So far, your message has been true to 

its word. Why shouldn't mine be also?" 

Aragorn sighed. " It doesn't mean today, Legolas. You may be near the Sea in the 

future." 

Legolas glared at him. " Why do you not believe me?" he asked quietly, so none save 

Aragorn heard. 

" I don't believe you because I do not wish to. Don't question me!" He 

bellowed. He rode ahead, leaving Legolas in a state of shock. Aragorn looked ahead, 

at the vast army of the Haradrim. In the background was a mighty fleet of black 

ships, powered by slaves taken from Gondor. 

Aragorn cried with a great voice. " Now come! By the Black Stone I call you!" The 

shadow of the Dead that lay behind them gave a great cry, and hurled toward the 

Haradrim. Aragorn drew out his sword and plunged into the army of Men of Mordor. 

In the corner of his eye he could see an axe flying and shouts of _Khazâd ai-mênu!_

The army of the Haradrim was falling fast. Most of the soldiers had enough 

sense to run, but they didn't make it far. The Dead surrounded the army fast. 

Aragorn heard shouts of joy from Gimli, thinking they had won. Aragorn started 

breathing again, hoping the worst was over. 

But it was not so. A shrill scream came from behind. Groaning, Aragorn 

turned. The Captain of the Haradrim approached, on a great black horse. Great and 

terrible he looked, wielding a long sword, covered in blood. Aragorn rode towards 

him, sword in hand. With a yell, Aragorn and the Captain fought. Blocking the others 

attack, they both had found their match. Attack. Block. Attack. Block. Finally, the 

Captain knocked Andúril from Aragorn's hands. It fell, clattering to the ground. 

Unarmed, Aragorn slowly backed up as the Captain came towards him. _This is the _

end, said the Captain. An evil smile crossed his face. _Here dies the heir of Isildur,_ he 

sneered.

" Not if you have Legolas Greenleaf to deal with!" came a cry from behind 

him. Aragorn gasped. Legolas, bloodied and dirty, as walking towards the Captain, 

unafraid. He had his knife, and held it above his head. 

" Get out of here!" Aragorn yelled. " Fool! Run! You cannot kill him!" 

Legolas paid no attention. The Captain laughed, and spat at Legolas. Legolas started 

running, and quick as lightning, he was ontop of the Captain. He thrust the knife into 

his back. The Captain screamed a blood-curdling scream, and threw Legolas off his 

back. In anger and dispair, he thrust his sword into Legolas's chest. Legolas' eyes 

widened, in fear and pain, and he sank to the ground. 

" _Nooooooo!_" cried Aragorn. He grabbed his sword, and in one swift motion, 

he cut off the Captain's head. The Captain's body crumbled into dust, and the wind 

blew it away. 

Aragorn ran to Legolas, tears streaming down his face. Legolas's eyes were 

closed, and he was breathing rapidly. " Legolas...Please, wake up..." he begged. 

Legolas opened his eyes. He grasped Aragorn's hands. " Do you believe me now, 

Aragorn?" he asked, but he had a small smile on his face.

" Why? Why did you do it?" Aragorn asked, sobbing. He laid his head on 

Legolas's chest. Then he looked in his eyes. They were full of that thing Aragorn had 

noticed before…Then he realized. Love. 

Legolas gazed back his eyes. " Because I love thee, Aragorn." He whispered, in great 

pain. " Go! for the White City is burning. Gondor needs you." He coughed, and blood 

spewed from his mouth. Aragorn wiped it away and kissed him deeply in the mouth. Legolas 

looked at him in wonder, and then happiness. He closed his eyes, and his 

breathing ceased. His face looked peaceful, and he fell into eternal sleep. Aragorn's 

body shook in shock. " No." He whispered. " I need thee." Madness seized his 

mind. He groped for Legolas's knife. Sobbing, he thrust it into his chest and fell down 

next to the elf. " I love thee, Legolas." He whispered, before falling into darkness.


End file.
